


A Modern Eros & Psyche

by meta_lark



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart, Inspired by Eros and Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), It's an essay with pictures, Meta, and greek mythology because it's awesome, contains spoilers for all seasons, doodles will be the end of me, mostly just pictures, no this is really the best I could draw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meta_lark/pseuds/meta_lark
Summary: Lucifer is a retelling of Eros and Psyche.Case in point.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 20
Kudos: 129





	A Modern Eros & Psyche

**Author's Note:**

> Long time lurker, first time poster - thanks for viewing! 
> 
> This artwork happened right after I finished watching Season 4; yes, they're rather truncated plot points and not meant to be taken too seriously, and no, I wouldn't be disappointed if Season 5 headed towards a similar endgame (sucker for happy endings that I am). Also, while drawing people aren't my forte, can we at least agree the panel with the mums is _on point_.
> 
> I plan to have some actual fiction up very soon, just wanted to get the hang of things with an older piece before I begin posting in earnest. Always love to hear feedback & constructive critiques (except about the artwork; that really is the best I could do XD) 
> 
> Cheers <3


End file.
